Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires, and in particular, relates to a pneumatic tire that may exhibit in excellent on-snow performance.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-224245 discloses a pneumatic tire that includes a tread portion provided with a middle lateral groove having a specific inclined angle and a depth. The pneumatic tire is expected improved steering stability and on-snow performance by generating high snow shearing force while ensuring tread block rigidity.
Unfortunately, since the middle lateral groove of the pneumatic tire as mentioned above is communicated with a middle portion of a zigzag shoulder main groove which is between inner and outer corners, snow to be introduced into the shoulder main groove and the middle lateral groove may not be compressed sufficiently during traveling. Accordingly, there is room for improvement on the pneumatic tire with respect to on-snow performance.